


Worship

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [84]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Naked Draco, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry's mouth leaves a trail of worship.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 56





	Worship

Draco stepped out of the shower, tendrils of steam still curling around his body. 

With a quick piece of wandless magic he cleared his bathroom mirror and _Accio’d_ a towel. Draco rubbed his still-damp skin vigorously before gazing critically at his refection. 

Draco’s fingers walked over his hips, tracing each bruise that Harry had placed there last night. He closed his eyes, pressing each one carefully, wincing at the slight, juddering pain. Harry had idolised him with his words, his body and his mouth. 

Nothing could compel Draco to heal these marks, for each was a demonstration of Harry’s worship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
